


over the weekend

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Families Meeting, Fluff, M/M, and ofc i’m in it too, as a kazu stan was i just projecting on tsuzuru? maybe, i just created personalities for most of the sibs, kazu is minagi-approved, shy and quiet Futaba, there is a tenma sumeragi fanclub and futaba and noboru are in it because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: The Minagi family has a certain tradition. Back when the youngest three hadn’t been born yet, Tadoru came home with news that he started dating. By the end of the night, their parents decided that they must meet the girl and her parents, and have a whole party about it.Tsuzuru had been witness to a lot of these ‘celebrations’, and had never had a reason to worry about any of these set-ups…until now.--Tsuzuru and Kazunari’s families meet for the first time.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	over the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> For Hana! Thank you for letting write even more tzkz <3 
> 
> If you have ever read my [Kazu&Ten fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478161), you might notice that the Futaba here is quite different but I’ve reread act 6 and have written her accordingly to Kazu's description here instead o7
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy \o/

Despite being family-oriented, Tsuzuru cannot lie - joining the Mankai Company had been freeing.

He now has actual time to himself. He doesn’t spend his part-time job worried over a supermarket sale; he can study or write without being disturbed for long periods of time; and he doesn’t have to be woken up for every emergency (having a lot of older people to rely on means you’re not the sole problem solver anymore).

Yet, he does still miss his family a lot even though he does hear from them. His parents make sure to update him because no matter how tired he is, he’d fly to them in a heartbeat if they needed him. And so, he indulges himself in going home every so often.

When he knocks the door to his house on a Friday evening, he’s greeted by Kaoru, the brother that also gets dumped with a lot of taking-care-of-the-young-ones responsibilities. Yet, at a tender age of seventeen, he’s much more patient than Tsuzuru could ever be.

“Onii-chan! Welcome back!” Kaoru instantly lights up and it makes Tsuzuru all warm.

“I’m home!”

The moment is broken when a familiar sight tucks Kaoru’s head under their chin and wraps their arms around his shoulders.

“A-aniki!?” Tsuzuru yelps.

Tadoru, the eldest of the Minagi children, casually salutes him. “Yo! Welcome home, Tsuzuru!”

“Tsuzuru’s here already?” Huh. That voice-

Meguru pops up beside Tadoru and grins. “Star of the show! Took you long enough.”

Having one of his older brothers come home is strange enough, but seeing them both here must mean something is going on. The smiles on their faces at least mean it’s nothing bad – but it doesn’t mean it’s anything good. And what does he mean by ‘star of the show’?

“What are you boys doing blocking the entrance?” Their mother waves his brothers to the side and the tips of her mouth curl up with the sight of him. “Oh! Tsuzuru, perfect! Now we can make plans to meet this Miyoshi-kun of yours.”

Wait.

What?

The Minagi family has a certain tradition. Back when the youngest three hadn’t been born yet, Tadoru came home with news that he started dating. By the end of the night, their parents decided that they must meet the girl and her parents, and have a whole party. Needless to say, they intimidated a 15-year old badly with their enthusiasm, and Tadoru’s first relationship ended after a week.

Since then, they have mellowed out somewhat. And by that, it means only insisting on having a get-together by the time a relationship is at least 6 months old. Tsuzuru had been witness to a lot of these ‘celebrations’, and had never had a reason to worry about any of these set-ups…until now.

Honestly, the whole thing had slipped Tsuzuru’s mind. No one has been actively dating since Tadoru started travelling the world and Meguru got married. Suberu had a short-lived relationship with a clubmate but that had been it.

Meanwhile, he and Kazunari are 8 months in, and perhaps, he should have been more surprised they only brought it up now. But he could have sworn his parents just learned about it a few months ago (unintentionally keeping it from them but still).

His mother shakes her head at him. “Really, Tsuzuru, I can’t believe we had to hear from Noboru that you just had your 8-month anniversary.”

“Noboru?” He sees the brother in question grinning smugly by the staircase.

He holds up a phone with the picture of him, Kazunari, Kazunari’s sister that had been taken last week. “Fuwafuwa-chan made a post on Instablam! I didn’t know she was your boyfriend’s sister.”

“You know Futaba?”

“Tenma Sumeragi fanclub,” Noboru simply answers.

Goodness.

“Eh?! Your fam wants to meet me, Tsuzurun?” He’s on the phone with Kazunari and shushes him in order not to wake the younger ones he shares a room with (‘they sleep best with you, Tsuzuru,’ his mother says).

“They want to meet you and your whole family…I’m sorry it’s on such short notice.” He doesn’t mention his brothers coming back just for this because he  _ knows  _ Kazunari would prioritize clearing up his schedule just for him instead of resting. His boyfriend is busy enough as it is.

“Ahh, nice timing tho! I just finished my current proj, so no prob on my end if they wanna meet on Sunday! Let me just ask the ‘rents and Futaba if they’re oks with this.”

The phone call is reduced to the sound of footsteps. Kazunari had also gone home for the weekend after being away for almost a month. Previously, he had been holed up in the little painting studio he had set up in the dormitory, only coming out to go to classes, and take baths, and when Tsuzuru could coerce him into taking a nap using his lap as a pillow.

Noise of objects shuffling indicate Kazunari’s return.

“’Kay! They’re totes fine with it!” From his tone, Tsuzuru can imagine Kazunari definitely rolling around his bed in excitement later on after they finish talking. He thought his boyfriend would have been more caught off guard with the sudden news. 

“I’m supes honoured, Tsuzurun! I’ve never met anyone’s whole family before…ah! Sumi’s and Massu’s don’t count!”

For them both, this is their first serious relationship. Kazunari has casually dated in the past, but they never bloomed into something more. For Tsuzuru, Kazunari is his first for everything. It then occurs to him that whatever concept Kazunari’s parents have of him will be affirmed or disintegrated once they meet. 

“Tsuzurun?”

Tsuzuru stops himself from jumping. “Yes?”

“Lookin’ forward to it! G’night!” Kazunari giggles before his voice turns soft. “Love ya.”

Well, screw nerves, his boyfriend loves him and that’s the only thing in Tsuzuru’s head now.

Sunday comes. Tsuzuru isn’t worried about Kazunari - his family loves passionate people and there’s no doubt that the artist’s charm can easily sweep them off their feet. 

The one he’s worried about is himself.

Despite being calmed down by Friday evening, the one-day lead-up to the meeting brought back all the jitters.

The Miyoshi family are beyond supportive of Kazunari, and they sound  _ wonderful _ , but it’s still absolutely nerve-wracking. Tsuzuru is proud of a lot of things - he’s a young playwright with varied skills from his various jobs and from having to take care of so many people. He also loves Kazunari, no contention there. He’s just a worrier by nature.

And so when the doorbell rings, his heart is about to leap off from his chest.

Tsuzuru opens up the door to a smiling Kazunari wearing his usual summer wear of a loose teal button-up and shorts. His parents are also casually dressed with Futaba hiding behind them, wearing overalls and pigtails.

Seeing them all ready to meet his family warms Tsuzuru’s heart.

Mom joins him at the hallway and zeroes in on Kazunari. “My! You’re even more handsome in person!” She holds his hands, eyes shining while his boyfriend aptly grins back at her. 

“Mrs. Minagi, I can see where Tsuzurun gets his dashing looks from!”

She waves him off, obviously pretending not to be flattered. “Quite the charmer this one is,” she says, then winks at Tsuzuru. This isn’t what he had been expecting but they were getting along so he’ll take it.

They take them to the living room where everyone else is gathered - the kids running around, the teens on their phones, and the others either watching TV or just chatting. Tsuzuru coughs to get their attention.

“The Miyoshi family is here,” he announces.

All eyes turn towards the new arrivals. Tsuzuru gestures to Kazunari and starts, “So this is-”

“Wow! Onii-chan said you’re good at art!” Takeru runs towards him and starts pulling at Kazunari’s shirt, eyes filled with wonder. Mitsuru and Yuzuru soon follow.

“You made all the previous flyers? They’re so pretty!”

“I like the Magician one so much!”

Suddenly, there’s an audible gasp in the crowd. “M-Meguru Minagi?!”

Kazunari chuckles, and pats the children on their heads before putting an arm around his father’s shoulders. “Ah, right! Papi here is a big fan of Megumegu!”

The tips of Meguru’s mouth quirk up, and he saunters over, and offers his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Mr. Miyoshi vibrates with palpable eagerness as he shakes it. There’s a bit of pride that swells in Tsuzuru for his brother.

“Onii-chan!!” Futaba whispers frantically into Kazunari’s ear. Her words are muffled but Tsuzuru can pick up a few words. “That’s...Mikkun….Eru-chan…!”

After a hearty laugh, Kazunari places Futaba in the forefront. Hands on her shoulders while she goes bright red. “Seems like Futaba’s friends are big fans of yours too!” 

She quickly shakes her head as Meguru turns towards her and proceeds to hide behind her own brother.

“Ah, are you Fuwafuwa-chan?”

Noboru greets her from behind and Futaba squeaks in surprise.

Tsuzuru can’t see her expression when she turns around, but her voice changes from cautious to delighted. “Oh! Nokkun?”

It’s a chaotic and rambunctious set of first impressions, but the energy of the room relieves Tsuzuru and he smiles.

Well into the party, Tsuzuru fixes a pitcher of juice in the kitchen. He’s glad he had the foresight of making it a luncheon instead of a dinner - alcohol would only make the rowdy bunch even harder to clean after. 

“Tsuzurun! There you are! Tooruru drew up this awesome poster for a play he wrote himself! He wants to be just like you!! Ain’t that the cutest?!”

Tooru has always been one of the more quiet Minagi sons. Content spreads through Tsuzuru with the fact his soft-spoken brother opened up to Kazunari.

“Tsuzurun? Do I have dirt on my face or somethin’?” Kazunari takes out his phone and quickly checks himself at all angles.

Affection fills Tsuzuru and without thinking, he brings his hand to Kazunari’s face just to look at him. His boyfriend’s face turns all red, and at that, Tsuzuru chuckles.

“Tsu-zu-run!” Kazunari whines, “My heart was gonna explode!”

“I’ll put it back together for you then.”

Kazunari covers his face but starts giggling. He peeks through his fingers and gestures to the juice mix Tsuzuru is stirring.

“Oh! I’ll help you out.”

He nods and hands him the spoon he’s using. “You can mix while I get the glasses.”

With one hand, Kazunari expertly takes a selfie of himself at work, then proceeds to type on his phone - probably either editing the picture or already writing the caption for Instablam.

The phone goes ‘ping!’. “Kazucchi! U & ur bf are so cute!!” Kazunari reads out.

Ping! “Orange juice? Taste.”

Ping! “Tsuzuru-kun’s kitchen looks so homey! Ah that’s Mukkun BTW.”

He returns to scrolling through the comments. Without looking up, he says, “Papi told me that when I was still in middle school he thought I’d grow up, get into a good uni, and then get a 9 to 5 job. I mean he’s proud either way, but I thought the same way then.”

His voice turns loud. “But then ‘bam’! Life changed forevs! And it happened again when I met you.”

Kazunari puts down the phone and grabs both of Tsuzuru’s hands. “I discovered acting ‘cause of you, and met my most precious friends, and found more things and people to love.”

He brings their intertwined fingers to his heart. “So I’m really happy I could meet the people who love my dear BF so much.”

Their eyes meet and Tsuzuru knows they have the same thing in mind. Their faces get closer together and-

“Onii-chan! I wanna pway wid Kazu-nii too!” Yuzuru shrieks.

Takeru comes after him. "Tsuzu-nii! You have to see what Kazu-nii helped me make!”

“Nii-chan, where- oh, sorry. Were you guys flirting? I’ll take the kids with me then.”

Looking smug, Suberu scurries off with the children in tow and the mood is gone. Kazunari holds his stomach in laughter and Tsuzuru joins him. 

When they return to the living room, conversation fills the air.

"Oh, so you travel all over the world, Tadoru-kun?"

“...so I’m aiming for a different position…”

“...and I got this picture from nii-chan..”

“Tsuzuru.” His father stands beside him after Kazunari goes off, distributing drinks.

He places his hand on Tsuzuru’s shoulder and squeezes. “You got a good one.” 

Tsuzuru smiles in answer. He hopes that in the future, he’ll return to being a witness to parties like these once again. He’d be standing side-by-side with Kazunari, getting to know the people making his brothers happy. It’s a nice thought - that Kazunari wouldn’t only be his first love, but also his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout about tzkz with me [@meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) on twt!
> 
> I have a [tzkz server](https://discord.gg/U8qzCjT2s9) btw!


End file.
